


The (not so) perfect date

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [36]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Almost like a first date, Anal Sex, Attempted oral sex, Date fics, Dates, Dating Attempt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi Public Oral Sex, Yonekuni tries his hardest, getting caught, he has no clue though, neither does Shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Kunimasa and Norio plan for a date, Yonekuni thinks about taking Shirou out.  Except, he has no clue how to proceed and where to take him.  Neither does Shirou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He watched enviously at the two as they sat in the living room, Kunimasa against the couch and Noririn at his side, flipping through a school book as if he wasn’t doing homework. The two were making plans for the weekend, the casual touches the jaguar made to the lightweight cat and back, the easy way the two handled each other. It was only the middle of the week and yet, the two seemed to have plans for the weekend that didn’t include him. Not that he wanted to be included on the private time with the two, he just wanted the ease the two had with each other.

His breath hitched in his chest while his inner soul seemed to remind him that he had someone who was in love with him, telling him that he could have what they have, if only he tried. He had thought about it, several times in different scenarios and different settings and every time he did, he always ended in a blank, unable to imagine how it would proceed.

He had no problems when it came to girls, it was easy enough to know what they wanted and what they liked. He could smile and hand her a flower or two and it would be perfect date. With all his experience with girls, he was a loss on how to treat the one who seemed to hold him captive. Feeling like a young kid all over again, a nervous teen on the verge of asking his crush out. Locking himself in his room, not that the two in the living room would notice before falling backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling fan as it slowly moved overhead, thinking. Would a dinner and a movie be too cliché? Or would a trip to the amusement part work? Arms over his eyes, did he even know Fujiwara’s type of movies? Did the heavyweight even like amusement parts?

The thought of asking the male his likes and dislikes never came to mind, instead he decided he would try to find the things he needed by observing Fujiwara to the best of his abilities. At this decision, he reached for his cell phone and flipped it open to the wallpaper. A snapshot of Fujiwara, unaware that he was being watched, the small smile that teased lips that should have been swollen from his kisses. Maybe even a nip from his teeth and a suck of the lower lip.

Feeling his face flame at the thoughts, though his body would protest, he buried his head in his pillow. Breathing deeply, as if he was trying to catch a hint of Fujiwara’s scent, his eyes slowly closed as he envision how a date with Fujiwara would go. He was soon lost in the dream life fantasy, ideas that he could use to take the male on a date like he wanted to.

It was a Thursday morning that had him grumbling, woken up form a perfect dream like date, so perfect that it took him a minute to realize that it was, indeed, a dream. Cursing his alarm clock, shutting it off before hearing the beep of his phone, letting him know that he missed a call. Staring at the ceiling, willing himself to get up and check his phone. It was the repeated sound of that one beep that had him sitting up slowly and reaching for his phone, seeing the one name on the screen. The one number that he missed because he had been dreaming of a date that would be perfect in his mind. A dream that contained the idea of taking the canine to a movie that would scare the male, giving him a perfect excuse to touch Fujiwara.

Fingers moving quickly, dialing the number he know knew by heart and on the forth ring, the husky voice that said “Madarame?”

“Fujiwara, are you busy this weekend?”

Wait, what was he doing? He wasn’t ready! Hadn’t learned anything about fujiwara! Hadn’t done any research in finding out the heavyweight’s likes, he didn’t realize that his mouth was moving without him knowing.

“S-sure, I would love to go out,” the hesitant reply, as if the male was suddenly shy, “what time were you thinking about?”

He swallowed hard, suddenly nervous as they continued to talk, unsure if he even knew what they were talking about. The buzz of the dial tone in his ear, looking at his clock before slipping out of bed, needing to hurry if he wanted to meet Fujiwara at school. The air warm outside for being early in the morning, walking slowly and trying to hide the nervousness he felt, seeing the one of his thoughts walk up to the gates. Fighting back a smile, he approached and walked with the male inside.

He spent rest of the day trying to observe Fujiwara’s behavior in order to find out what he liked, what would give him the upper hand on his date. Getting little school work done, his eyes would go to Fujiwara’s profile and then down to his books, flitting back up when he was sure he wouldn’t get caught. There were times he thought he caught Fujiwara staring at him and the feeling in his heart twisted and skipped a beat, cheeks flushing as they heated up and he looked away, lost in his thoughts of what to do for Saturday.

He didn’t notice the looks sent to him by the one who held his thoughts, the side long glances and the smile on his lips that held secrets that only Shirou knew. Yonekuni may not know that he knew that the blond was staring at him. The phone call earlier that morning, a little disappointed that his call went unanswered, but to hear his phone ring and the voice he heard in his dreams in his ears. He wanted to ask Yonekuni, words froze in his mouth at hearing the one he loved asking him out on Saturday.

It was when he hung up that he realized that he had no experience at dating, nervous and excited, he couldn’t help but feel nervous and jumpy since then, waiting for Yonekuni to say something about their conversation. He always wanted to go to the movies with Yonekuni, sit in the back were no one could watch them. Would Yonekuni actually touch him? Maybe kiss him to distract him from the movie, slip a hand down and cup him like he wanted him to.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, quickly looking around to see if anyone caught him day dreaming. Blue eyes staring at him and both he and Yonekuni looked away, each one thinking how they’d make it to Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Friday morning was just as bad as the previous morning’, Yonekuni thought to himself, his imagination taking over once again while he slept. Supplying him with ridiculous ideas and images of how he should proceed with the date, things he knew he wouldn’t do. Wouldn’t be caught in public doing such things and yet, he had to admit that he was a little curious. Mind blank, he left for school early, bypassing the large building in favor of the small, corner store just a few blocks away. Wallet ready in his pocket, eying the magazine rack, specifically the dating guides that he normally wouldn’t buy and if someone confronted him, he would lie straight through his teeth.

Keeping his mouth shut at the questions the clerk asked him, shoving his purchases in his bag before heading back to school in the hopes that what he bought would help him. He wouldn’t even dare to entertain thoughts of bringing up the subject with his brother, couldn’t even dare to think, Kunimasa would never let him live it down.

Waiting at the gate for only a few minutes, he straightened at the sight of Fujiwara, unable to look away when the wolf caught sight of him. With hands shoved deep in his pockets, he could feel them curl when a wave of jealousy hit him at the sight. Fujiwara’s middleweight friend placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer all the while shooting him a smug look. The hand on Fujiwara’s shoulder dropped away with the words “Check out that movie, Shirou. I’m sure you’d enjoy it, you should have came along with me.” The knowing smile, as if the snake was saying “I know more about him then you do.”

“What movie, Fujiwara?” He asked, keeping or trying to keep his voice calm, trying to keep it neutral, as if he was asking about the weather and not what he’d been talking about with his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, as the canine walked by his side, seeing the flush to cheeks and the way the male seemed to fidget. Gray eyes looking at him before they darted away as already flushed cheeks seemed to darken.

“It was, it’s a film from overseas.” he heard Fujiwara explain, catching his interest, maybe this was a hint of what the wolf liked. He could hear Fujiwara speak and yet, his mind didn’t seem to process the words the male spoken, only hearing the title and not the description that was given. He rolled the name over several times in his head, trying to get a hint of what the movie was about or even what genre it was in. Suspense? Drama or action? He hoped that it wasn’t a chick flick that was full of romance, knowing that he’d have to sit through such drivel.

Such thoughts plagued him during the day, chancing looks at the wolf before starting to reach for the guides he bought earlier. But the minute his hands touched the guides, he shoved them back into his bag, never wanting to be caught looking at them in class. Didn’t want to give the male a hint of what he was going through and lack of ideas. The smile he caught on Fujiwara’s face as the heavyweight explained something to a classmate, a tilt of a head and the expansion of a pale neck. His eyes seemed to train on the spot he first saw the mark that started everything.

Skin that seemed to call out to him, urging him to run his finger tips down that pale neck. Nose away soft hair at the nape and mark the male as his, covering the wolf in his water like scent.

Feeling his body tighten up from such thoughts, he turned his gaze away, lest he started to act on his desires while his mind told him to be greedy for once. Take what the male was willing to offer him. Groaning quietly under his breath, willing his body to calm down until he could take care of his problem. It was after their last class, slowly putting his books away and seeing Fujiwara do the same, waiting for the classroom to empty. Minutes ticking by, reaching out and grabbing the wolf by his wrist when the last person left.

The murmured question, never bothering to answer, only burying his nose against the spot that he had been eying. A low shudder racking his body as the scent washed over him, a sound of want muffled by the skin he was nosing before pushing himself away. Flushed with desire and embarrassment, he mumbled an apology, grabbing his bag and quickly left to duck into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Washing his hands, refusing to even look in the mirror, he scolded himself his lack of restraint and control, glad that he was the only one in the bathroom. No one had heard the sounds he made. Drying his hands and leaving behind his shame, he left the school to decide which movie theater was closest.


	3. Chapter 3

Tickets tucked safely in his bag as he closed the front door behind him, locking it and taking the stairs two at a time, glad that Saturday was only half a day of school. Though he could have left the tickets at home, he didn’t want them laying around where his brother or Noririn could easily sneak in and peak around, see them and question him. Or even invite themselves along. And though the school day was only have, buying them last night for a later showing. Using the excuse to lure Fujiwara to the apartment and into his bedroom so he could change. Watch the wolf pull his shirt off-

He shook his head, clearing away the image of a half naked Fujiwara from his thoughts, it wouldn’t do him any good to show at school hard. he told himself that a simple date would be perfect, dinner at a restaurant that he knew quiet well and a movie afterwards. Dreams from the night before, thinking that, under the cover of darkness and in the form of trying to comfort Fujiwara if the movie made him jump. He wondered about that, the urge to protect someone who doesn’t really need to be protected and yet, there were times he knew that Fujiwara would have liked that.

The faint murmuring of students that seemed to avoid him as he walked, spying the figure of his thoughts and he couldn’t help his pulse quickening at the sight of Fujiwara standing at the gates. Looking around before his gaze landed on him. He couldn’t help the quickening of his steps, not wanting to deny himself the pleasure of being close to the canine. But even as his step seemed longer, he didn’t want to appear too eager, slowing down and trying his best to appear casual, all the while his heard speeding, racing. Along side the school bag the dark haired male carried for school, Fujiwara carried another, big enough to carry at least one change of clothes and yet, small enough to fit in his shoe locker.

Swallowing hard, answering the male’s greeting as Fujiwara turned to walk up the path towards the building, at his side. Wishing that the school day was already over. Even though class hadn’t even started, he wanted it to be over. Nervousness welled up inside him, rolling in the pit of his stomach, distracting him from class and before he knew it, he was lost in his thoughts, in ideas for the next time they go out on a date. Which was strange, considering that they hadn’t even gone out on the first one yet.

Luck must have been on his side, that throughout the morning, he was pretty much bypassed by the teacher, who seemed not to care that much on a Saturday morning. It was the brief touch to his shoulder, eyes focusing on the pale neck before him, gaze moving upwards to eyes that seemed to smile at him.

“Madarame, class has been over for a few minutes,” the small smile and faint coloring to cheeks, “want to get something to drink?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, shouldering his bag as his eyes seemed to focus on different spots of Fujiwara’s body. He didn’t remember following Fujiwara down the hallway then the stairs, to their shoe lockers. His body moving automatically, slipping indoor shoes off and his regular shoes back on, all the while his eyes almost trained on one spot. The way dark, uniform pants seemed to form perfectly, hugging close to skin that he could make out cheeks-

“Madarame?”

His head jerk up, the faint coloring that had been on cheeks this whole time darkened more and he fought back the urge to touch. To tilt Fujiwara’s head back just enough and taste skin once more, drown in both his body and scent. A look around, wondering how long he’d been staring at Fujiwara’s body, noticing that they had stopped in front of the many vending machines that seemed to line walls along the grounds of the school. As if his tongue was too thick for his mouth, he made a sound of agreement, reaching into his pocket for some change and choosing his drink. The faint clunking of his drink, reaching and opening, watching as the male chose his before walking slowly under the bright sun. His eyes watched Fujiwara’s lips part, tongue peeking out to catch the lingering drops of juice from said lips.

Groaning softly to himself, hoping that his body wasn’t going to betray him too much. Maybe choosing a later viewing of the movie was a bad idea, wondering how he was going to handle the male in his room while keeping his hands and thoughts to himself. Not to give himself away.


	4. Chapter 4

He held back the sound of frustration that rose up in his chest, leaning back against his hands while he sat on the bed. The warmth of the room was ignored while he tried his best not to stare at Fujiwara’s body, looking at everything in his bedroom. And while he was doing the best he could, his gaze would drift back to the male’s body. They hadn’t been home for very long, walking in and seeing his brother with Noririn, both into the kiss that seemed as passionate as it looked. He could see the look Fujiwara sent him, the lick of lips that was innocent and yet, seemed much so sensual. A gusture that made him wish he was alone with the male.

And now that he was, he was regretting his wish as Fujiwara seemed to fidget under his gaze as he stood in front of the bed, just steps away. A glance at him, one he barely caught before the wolf reached for the shirt he wore. The movement of hands, watching the white shirt being pulled from dark pants, fingertips easily sliding the buttons from their small holes. Unable to tear his gaze away from the pale skin that was slowly revealed with the parting of the shirt Fujiwara wore. Fingers digging into the comforter of his bed, forcing himself from reaching out and down the pale chest. From touching himself like he wanted, to make sure that the male saw what he did to him.

If he were to look up, he would have caught Fujiwara staring at him, gray eyes searing his expression and the smile, a smile that seemed to be full of confidence, spread across his face.

Instead, he watched nimble fingers slip the button of his pants free and lower the metal zipper slowly, getting a glimpse of the hard flesh straining the cloth of the wolf’s underwear. Mouth dry, hands itching to slip inside, past the cloth and fully cup the male’s hardness. Move in behind Fujiwara and pull him fully against him, show the heavyweight what he did to him.

Finding himself moving, being pulled in by his desire and want, it was the sound of his name in a low moan, a slight thrust of hips against him that had him shuddering. On the verge of coming in his pants without being touched, as if he was a young school boy all over again. Pushing both himself and Fujiwara away, his face flushed, he adverted his eyes from curious gray eyes.

“Shower. Y-you should got take a shower,” swallowing hard, “Fujiwara.”

A low sound of disappointment, almost sounding like a whimper from the heavyweight. He couldn’t look the wolf in the eyes, his gaze sliding further down, his mind taking int he slight twitch inside the unbuttoned pants.

“O-okay.” An agreement that didn’t sound enthusiast, rather the tone seemed neutral, almost calculating if he were to think about it. Almost regretting pushing the canine away when he caught the look Fujiwara gave him before grabbing his bag. Unable to stop his hand as it shot out, fingers curling around a wrist.

“You-, um, could leave your clothes in here.” He offered, almost unable to hear to hear his voice or his words over the sound of his heart pounding. Nervousness could be heard in his voice, almost giving a sigh of relief when Fujiwara nodded. Watching the corners of lips twitch, the turn as Fujiwara left, closing the door softly behind. Once the click of the door sounded, he dropped to his knees on the floor.

Moaning under his breath, hands scrambling at the fastening of his pants, free himself before a hand curled around his flesh, his free hand reaching for the shirt that Fujiwara had shrugged out of. He didn’t hear the door open softly at his groan, gray eyes widening at the pleasurable sight Yonekuni offered him. He wanted to stay, pressed against the door jam and peek some more. Closing the door softly before heading back towards the bathroom, the sounds still in his ears while the image seemed to burn into his memory.

A sigh of relief when he didn’t encounter Yonekuni’s brother and his boyfriend. He wanted the openness that the two had, the passion he saw the younger Madarame brother give to the smaller one. The passion he knew that was laying inside Yonekuni, if only the blond could take what he was offering.

Under the spray of the shower, he replayed what he saw. Placing the soap down, sliding his slick hand down his chest. The heated looks he felt for the past three days, the brief touches that the blond would bestow on him after class. His eyes slowly closing, the nervousness that had been eating at him seemed to slip away, still there, but overshadowed by his want and desires. With his trembling hands, he brought himself off, muffling his voice as he came. Leaning against the wall ahead of him, resting his forehead against the cool tile while he stared down at his cum covered hand. He smiled to himself, washing away the evidence of what he had just done before stepping out of the show, a slight plan forming to get what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Dropping the discarded shirt he had picked up earlier, looking down at both the shirt and his cum covered hand. A first for him, sniffing other’s clothes, though he couldn’t help wanting to catch a hint of Fujiwara’s scent. Wiping away the rapidly cooling fluid on the shirt before him, paling at the action and cursing himself. He’d have to hide the shirt from Fujiwara until he hand a chance to clean it. Didn’t want the male to know what he had done to his shirt while he was gone. Tucking himself back into his pants, hoping that he’d stay calm enough as not to screw the date up.

The sound of the bedroom door opening, his hands dropping from his lap while he tried to appear bored and he knew that he was failing miserably at it. Mouth suddenly dry, watching the canine close the door behind him, towel slung low on hips while droplets of water seemed to cling to damp skin. Looking up, seeing the heat in gray eyes that flashed, the shimmer and the overwhelming scent that had him rushing from his position on the bed to stand in front of the wolf.

Pulling Fujiwara’s left hand up to his face, a brief sniff of fingers that had him stealing surprised lips. The heady scent of the male’s musk, raw and strong from his left hand, knowing what the canine was doing in the shower had him raring to go, wanting to take his boyfriend and hear him cry out in pleasure. Hands tightening on bare shoulders, pulling back to look at swollen lips. He wanted so much to push Fujiwara against the bed, but the lingering though in his mind, the date he had been thinking about for the past couple of days wouldn’t let him.

“I’ve been looking forward to this day,” he confessed as he stepped back, “though I want to fuck you.” The sound from the wolf and the shudder that started as a tremble. ”So much.” One last kiss, barely able to pull himself away as he looked down at the nearly naked male in front of him before leaving Fujiwara alone in the room. Once the door clicked closed, he berated himself for his lack of control. Of letting what he wanted slip free, of telling Fujiwara what he wanted. He should have had more self control than that. Forcing his body to calm down, he headed into the shower that Fujiwara had left, a sound under his breath as th steam from the shower seemed to enhance the musk like scent Shirou had. With the hope that the excitement of what he wanted would calm down enough to allow him to enjoy the date.

Seated in the back of the restaurant, the chattering of other dinners were muted as he listened to the one at his side while feeling the heated look on him. The hand on his shoulder slid down as the girl leaned closer to him, it was the clunk of a glass being set on the table that drew both his and his coworker’s attention as Fujiwara excused himself. The scrape of the chair, the hurt in gray eyes as the male got the wrong idea.

“Fujiwara! You, you’ve got the wrong idea.”

A sound of desperation escaping his throat at the idea of Fujiwara walking away.

“It isn’t what you think at all.” Turning to the waitress, at her curious look, he nodded. ”Fujiwara, this is my coworker, Inuyama-san. Inuyama-san, this is Fujiwara Shirou, he’s-”

“The one you seem to think about all the time when you’re here?”

He watched Fujiwara’s eyes widen and he tuned out the girl, so focused on the one across from him that he never noticed the departure of the girl who nearly screwed this up for him.

“S-so, you think about me a lot?” Fujiwara asked him and though it was true, he felt his face heat up. Nodding, it was the nudge of a foot under the table and subtle call to his soul that told him everything was alright. Taking the time the had to wait, he finally managed to ask Fujiwara his likes in movies, quietly congratulating himself when he picked the right movie. Well, right for him anyway When their food was brought out, the brief touch of a hand to his, only long enough to give him a taste of what he wanted.

With his chopsticks, reaching for a piece of meat, eyes darting from what he was reaching for towards the look Fujiwara wore. The flush on his cheeks and the way the bottom lip was licked in nervousness before the canine spoke up.

“I’ve thought about you a lot, Yonekuni.”

The clatter of both the meat and his chopsticks on the plate as he stared at the flushed wolf. He wondered, just for a minute, if he misunderstood the underlining meaning of what was said. The throb of his body told him that he hadn’t misunderstood and he hoped that he could get through the rest of the date in the state he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed them by in the restaurant, the chattering of others weren’t heard as he ran the words over and over again in his head while he looked from Fujiwara to his plate and back up. He couldn’t remember eating, let alone the taste of the food, still shocked at Fujiwara’s confession about him all the time. His imagination running wild and while what Fujiwara said was innocent enough, it was the rub of a foot against his while the words were spoken. Heat in gray eyes had him picking up what he dropped, attempting to talk while the foot continued to nudge against his softly.

Now as they took their seats in the theater, at the very back where it was the darkest. Where what light that was offered to help others find their seats didn’t reach them. It was only then that he dared to reach for Fujiwara’s hand that rested on the movable armrest between them. Fingers that seemed to stiffen for only a second before relaxing and curling around his. The rub of a thumb against his as the movie started, unable to keep his attention on the movie when he felt Fujiwara’s hand tightened around his at one scene.

The male didn’t scream like a girl would, wouldn’t bury his head against his neck at gory and bloody scenes, though deeply he wished the heavyweight would. The feel of the hand slipping away, wanting to speak out, question and wonder only to snap his mouth shut when he felt the missing hand slip down onto his lap. Body stiffening, the pressure against him increased, fingers feeling his rapidly stiffening flesh. Wanting to slip down in his seat, get more comfortable but before he could, the hand pulled back with a barely whispered apology.

Swallowing, he was shocked at the action and yet, it excited him to know that the male wouldn’t let being in public stop him. Reaching for Fujiwara’s hand, guiding it back to his lap and forcing fingers to curl around his hardening flesh again. The hesitant, as if unsure, movements as his cock was molded through his clothes before turning his head and leaning in. Lips close to an ear, nosing skin soft before snuffing away hair, closing around the lobe of his boyfriend’s ear.

“What are you up to, Fujiwara?” He breathed out, feeling the hand on him pause. Fingertips that had been rubbing the cloth directly over the head of his cock pull away and through the dark, he could only imagine the dark flush that flooded pale skin.

“S-sorry.” Shirou apologized, mortified that he had been questioned to why he was touching Yonekuni. He had thought it was a good idea to touch, given that the blond had held his hand. The hardness that he felt through the clothes excited him in ways that he couldn’t do himself, missing what he hadn’t touched in so long. And once again, Yonekuni’s hand brought his hand back.

“I didn’t mean for you to stop.” A lean in, a lick to the side of his neck. ”Continue, touch me more.”

The request, Yonekuni giving him free reign to touch him as much as he wanted. Movie forgotten, lifting the armrest up to give him room before gently rubbing Yonekuni’s right thigh and with what little light he had, he could see legs part for him. Scooting back far enough in his chair, he leaned down to nuzzle at the straining cloth of Yonekuni’s pants, mouthing at the length and a thrill of pleasure ran though him at the little shudder his lover gave him. Mouth pulling back enough to slip the button free and lower the zipper, parting the flaps of the fly before pulling away the last layer that hid what he wanted.

The hand on the back of his hand encouraging, he inhaled with a rumble in his chest as his tongue traced the head of Yonekuni’s cock while his hand slipped down to cup and roll what he found. Grateful for the blaring sound from the movie, drowning out the groan above him as he took Yonekuni into his mouth. Shifting uncomfortably, attempting to relieve the ache in his body, wanting nothing more than to reach down and touch himself in time to the sounds Yonekuni was making. The hand on his head cupped and encouraged him more while pulled up and away, wrapping his hand around the now slick flesh.

“I’ve thought about this,” he confessed quietly, “going to a movie and doing almost exactly like this.” He reared up and licked at at the corner’s of Yonekuni’s lips.

“Really?” A response as he climbed on Yonekuni’s lap, teasing the blond with his touch. A small sound of agreement as his hand sped up, muffling Yonekuni’s groan with his lips as the blond came, only pulling back to thrust his hips against the firm stomach, showing the blond what he did to him.

He wanted to say something more than just “wow”, unable to form a complete sentence as he watched Fujiwara fidget. Hands reaching to pull the male closer as he watched the wolf lick at his hand, the faintest sight of a tongue darting out to lick at his cum that clung to fingers. Feeling his body starting to stir once more, it was the sound of someone clearing their throat, loud enough to be heard over the movie playing in the background. Looking to the side, seeing an employee of the theater standing off to the side, flashlight dimmed and pointing to the floor.

He didn’t need any light to know that both his and Fujiwara’s faces were heating up with embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

He kept his head held high, despite the embarrassment he felt and showed that he didn’t care for the lecture that his brother was giving them, all the while trying to hold back the laugh. This was almost as worse when the two barged into his room. He didn’t know that Kunimasa and Noririn had decided to see a movie at the same theater that he and Fujiwara were at. And it was only a lucky chance that the pair had seen them being escorted out of the theater with the words “Never come back again.”

He knew Fujiwara was embarrassed, more so than he, with head bowed and body tense. The date that he had planned, thought about and dreamt about was ruined. The only thing, the only positive outlook on the whole mess was the fact that he saw a perverted side of Fujiwara that he never would have guessed the male had. A side that he wanted to see more of, to explore and see what the wolf was willing for. To see neatly combed hair tossed and tangled from running his fingers through, grabbing it and wrapping his fingers around. To see if the flush on Fujiwara’s cheeks ran down to other parts of his body. Tuning out his brother, reaching to pull Fujiwara, leading him away from Kunimasa and Noririn, who was trying to get the jaguar’s attention.

The ride home was made in silence, deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed himself reaching for his keys and unlocking the apartment door, closing it behind them. The warmth of the apartment was paling in comparison of Fujiwara’s touch as he pushed the wolf towards the couch. ”Say it again.” He demanded, wanting to hear it. The sound of his name had him dropping to his knees and wrapping his around Fujiwara’s waist, his name again leaving Fujiwara’s lips. Reaching and pulling at the tucked in shirt, leaning in to rub his nose against skin that he exposed, the tip of his tongue dipping into the small slope of Shirou’s belly button. Legs spreading enough for him to kneel closer, resting his head on the warmth the bare flesh gave him. A movement of his head, freezing when he felt the hardness straining against the front of Fujiwara’s pants.

The hands that cradled the back of his head, apprehension filling the body before him, stiffening the wolf’s body. Sliding his hands away from their hold on Fujiwara’s waist, looking up from the flat stomach to the face that stared down at him. The small smile, reaching up to pull off glasses that were perched on Fujiwara’s nose, folding them before setting it to the side. Head tilted, lips pressed against his, as if unsure before parting. Seeking entrance.

Ending too briefly, pulling his lover off the couch and onto the carpeted floor, straddling his lap before leaning back onto the soft floor. Watching the male follow suit, brief movement as Fujiwara rubbed against him, unable to restrain the groan of pleasure. Hands moving, absently removing clothes while heat washed over him. Sweat dotting and sliding down the side of a pale neck, arched as his fingers slid deeper, touching places he only dared to in dreams.

The cry of his name, sweet as it sounded, was just as good when he felt hands claw at his shoulders when he moved Fujiwara onto his back. Pale eyes lighting up as he slipped his hand down, covering himself up lube that he had scrambled to find before leaning in, covering up the cry as he slowly pushed inside. A groan rumbled in his chest at the pleasure, swallowed by the one he was kissing, only tearing away to brush away bangs before he slowly started to move.

Losing himself in the rhythm of their bodies, the clench as he pulled back and the slow push back in. Unable to stop himself, burying his nose against the lightly flushed neck, drowning himself in his lover’s scent. Body tensing, calling out to his mate as he came, barely feeling Fujiwara shudder under him. The call of his name, over and over had him holding the wolf closer.

The feel of a gentle hand on his forehead, the softness of blankets under him and the heat. Glorious heat that first drew out the curiosity in him. Slowly opening his eyes to the still flushed face, wanting nothing more than to reach up and turn the wolf’s gaze on him. Hand moving,, doing as he wanted, turning his lover’s face to him. Lips that were swollen split into a shy smile, as if the heavyweight hadn’t begged for more just hours ago. Words that he wouldn’t have believed the male was capable of if he hadn’t heard it for himself. Words that had rung in his ears, that would have made him blush, if he hadn’t been flushed at the time.

“That wasn’t the way I planned the date,” he chuckled when lips pulled back from the brief kiss, “but this is how I thought we’d end up.” He didn’t have to look around to know that they were in his room. Pushing Fujiwara onto his back, he trailed his fingertips down the side of the wolf’s neck, pausing at the spot that had him drunk ton the strong scent that radiated from it.

“Yes, just,” his head ducked, replacing fingertips with lips, “like this.” His teeth sunk down in a gentle bite.


End file.
